


ex everything

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Mild Language, Violence, even though the references are minor, please mind the warnings, reference to other characters - Freeform, they can still be triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: love is messy. even worse when you’re a hired killer.-Else meets up with her ex-everything and her world spirals out of control.





	ex everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> i hate titles. anyway, lesbian assassin au??? yes, this is what i spend my time on. i’m actually really proud of this fic until about the end of the story bc then it’s rushed but i mean i still like it so i hope everyone likes it!! I also left the ending open-ended so that there might be a chance of a sequel at some point!
> 
> this is on my new tumblr, @queenofdenest on tumblr where i put my stories, aesthetics i make and generally hang out because i have no life. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Ema - Nyo!Estonia  
> Else - Nyo!Denmark  
> Birgitta - Nyo!Sweden  
> Liisa - Nyo!Finland  
> Viktorija - Nyo!Lithuania  
> Aija - Nyo!Latvia

Black strappy heels clacked against the stone floor of the museum, it almost completely covered by the low murmur that came from a near full building. Dressed to the nines in a thigh length black lace mini-dress and lips as red as blood, a high ponytail and a diamond necklace, one wouldn’t think she could move through the crowds as easily as she did, but somehow she managed.

“Liisa,” She said softly, her voice little over a whisper as she weaved through the crowds. “Anyone?”

There was only one face she was actively searching for in the crowd, one face that had the ability to ruin her entire mission. Ema’s. Her ex everything; ex friend, ex partner, ex love. Everything that two people could be together they were until the day she found out that Ema had only gotten close to her for a job. She remembered that night as if it had happened just yesterday instead of the five years ago it had.

They had been working on getting a file from a firm when out of nowhere Ema had chained her to a pole inside a closet with a pair of handcuffs. She remembered the look on her ex-girlfriend’s face, the smirk and the cold closed off eyes. She remembered pleading with her, hoping to get through whatever was going on through Ema’s mind to remind her that there were people that cared about her, that loved her.

“That was your first mistake,” Ema had said mockingly, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she struggled against her chains. “Caring.”

After that she left, taking the files with her. Every now and then Else would see her while on a mission but she was never able to catch the other. Sometimes she would be benign, just showing up to show up and sometimes she was like a hurricane, ripping apart perfectly planned missions and causing trouble as she left.

“You’re safe,” Liisa said, pulling her out of her thoughts. “I’ve got the program up and running to tell if she shows up.”

“Good, now direct me to where I need to go.”

Liisa began to explain the exact mission – upstairs she was to find the information on the curator then come back down and slip the poison in the drink. Their client had accused the curator of abusing her while she stayed at the after school program that the museum offered when she was a child and wanted him dead. She wanted him to never be able to hurt another child – to appease the unwarranted guilt she felt for never reporting him. She would have to seduce him well enough that he stuck around long enough for her to poison the drink but not for too long since the poison acted pretty fast.

She went through the crowd, making sure that she pulled no attention as she made her way to the hall that would lead her where she needed to go. She itched to pull of her heels, hating the sound they made. Ema used to be the one who walked around looking like eye candy while she put the whole plan together. Liisa once did it as well but as soon as she and Birgitta had their child, she opted to the job behind the desk. It was a shame, Liisa was the best shot out of them all.

The curator’s office was supposed to be empty but it wasn’t. Hunched over the desk, back to the door, blonde tresses fell down a covered back, the long flowing black gown swathed around silky pale flesh that just barely peeked from the hip length slit, the person not even turning as the door closed loudly. She knew that body, knew that hair and those hips. She had grasped those shoulders while they kissed for a mission, had cleaned those hands that flew over the keyboard from blood.

“Make more noise why don’t you.” The voice – Ema! - said mockingly. “Thankfully this bastard’s already dead.”

She looked down, the sight of blood shocking her. Ema never liked the sight of blood, at least that was what she said back when she joined. “What are you doing here?” She asked, stepping around the dead curator.

“Meeting up with you.” She said, turning. Her sea green eyes shined, a small smile curved her lips and her hair swished behind her. Her own heels – solid white except for the bloodstains – clacked on the wood floors as she moved closer. “Hello Else, I’ve missed you. Sit down so we can talk.”

“Talk? With you? Why would I want to do that.” Her hands inched to hover over her thigh holster. “After all last time we were this close you chained me to a post and left me to get caught.”

“That was a mistake.” Ema said, shrugging as she moved to sit in the chair behind the desk. “I thought it would be better if I followed through with my first mission but I didn’t realize -”

“So what innocent person did you exploit?” Else cut through her speech. “I suspect that you had something to do with me being here?”

“I had my friend go to you guys to lure you.”

“So the whole thing about a sexually abusive curator…?”

Ema shook her head, “No, that part is true. My sisters and I used to come here as kids.” The words were ambiguous but the meaning clear. “Anyway, stop interrupting me. I need your help.”

“No.” She answered, watching as Ema’s face fell. “I refuse to help you after what you did to me.”

“Else, please.”

Else turned on her heel, ignoring the pleading voice of her ex-everything and opened the door, stomping down the steps and out to where Birgitta and Liisa sat in the car. They said nothing as the tall blonde woman started the car, leaving Else to stare out the window, her last sight being Ema standing in the top window.

No, she decided, she wasn’t going to be pulled into anything more with that girl.

* * *

 

Of course fate had a different plan for her. Everywhere she turned, Ema was there, pleading with her. On every mission, on every day off, during every outing, even in her dreams. She couldn’t imagine there was anything that Ema really needed her help with, they had found her at 17, killing a man (bloodlessly of course) easily. The girl was always self sufficient, had to be according to her one night, and the thought of her being helpless against anything was too far a stretch.

Or so she forced herself to think.

She really didn’t want to be thinking about Ema so often, the pain of the betrayal still stuck deep in her bones. But there seemed to be a desperation in the other woman, something she had never seen before (something she wanted to see more of if the darker part of her admitted the truth) and there was a soft side of her that wanted to fix that. Ema shouldn’t be desperate.

“What should I do?” She asked Liisa, the smaller woman making breakfast while they waited for Birgitta to get up. The taller woman slept in late on weekends.

“Well,” Liisa hummed, “What do you want to do?”

Her answer was vague as she spotted Peter coming down the steps, “I want her to pay for what happened but at the same time I want to know why.”

“Maybe you should meet her then.” Liisa said as she kissed Peter on the head and motioned for him to go sit down while she brought him his meal. Else nodded, her chair scrapping the floor as she moved quickly, leaving the kitchen and the small house right as Birgitta came down the steps.

“What’s with her?” She asked, grabbing Liisa by the waist. “She flew out of here fast.” Her words were mumbled and soft as her lips were pressed against Liisa’s neck.

Liisa giggled, “Ex-girlfriend issues.” She answered.

Birgitta frowned, “Anything we should be worried about?”

* * *

 

“So, why are we meeting?” Else asked as she sat down in the cafe, her short blonde hair pulled into a tight bun with pieces of hair sticking out.

Ema looked beautiful – as always – in a pair of dark colored jeans, a cornflower blue loose button up shirt and an over-sized knitted sweater, her dark wheat colored hair pulled into a similar bun, much more manicured than hers of course, and a pair of dark sunglasses over her simple wire pair. She leaned back in the chair looking a thousand times more confident then she ever did before and smiled. “I have a problem.”

“You have a bunch of them.” Else scoffed, “If you haven’t noticed you’re a bit of a bitch.”

“When I was a young child,” She said, continuing on as if she didn’t hear her, “my mother died and my siblings and I were sent to a foster home in Russia only it wasn’t really that. It was a school to teach girls how to kill. We met another girl there, her name was Anya and she helped me and my sisters run away.”

“I never knew you had sisters.” And even that one mention of them the four months ago when they had met up again felt fake.

Ema gave a smile, small and sincere. “I don’t talk about them because it’s painful.” She replied truthfully. “Anyway, we escaped when I was 14 and from there we separated. I fell into a group of really bad people as you know and that led me to you. What I wasn’t being truthful about was the fact that you were my job.”

“I figured.”

“You were always smart, even if you were a bit slow.” She sipped her drink, “I was only supposed to get in, destroy your group and then get out. I was told that doing so would free me from the debt I owed but then I took longer than I was supposed to and they found leverage.”

“Your sisters.”

“Bingo.” Ema sighed, “My eldest sister had taken my youngest sister with her to an old friend she hoped would help and her friend did. Took them in and got them help and soon Viktorija and her friend started dating and my youngest sister started doing really well in school.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Else asked.

There was a pause, slightly awkward as it continued for longer than a minute. “I was too damaged by then.” She said slowly, “I was strange, took to what they taught us – at least the computer aspect of it – very well. Viktorija was always too kind to be violent and Aija was too young and too scared of everything. I thought that if I went along with the training I’d be safer.”

“But you weren’t.”

“No, I became damaged in the end. Until I met you and Liisa and Birgitta. You three helped me find something that I thought I lost – an innocence I didn’t know I had.”

“Three assassins taught you innocence?” Else laughed, “Really?”

“You guys don’t just kill whoever in order to get money, you kill those who harmed others, who deserve death but has evaded it. I killed who I was ordered to.” She replied, shaking her head, “Anyway, they sent me photos of my sisters in their everyday life and threatened that if I didn’t give them what they wanted, they’d hurt them.”

“So you did.”

She nodded, “I hurt you so that you’d be out of commission for a bit and I made it so Liisa’s and Birgitta’s adoption form would go through quickly and -”

“You made it so that we’d not work for a while. Long enough for you to, what? Move your sisters?” Else leaned forward, her own coffee long since cold. “Okay, so what does this have to do with me?”

“I need your help to get rid of them. Every time I come back from a mission they’ve added a new thing for me to have to pay for.” She forced out a breathe, “I’ve stolen them a ton of money, killed who they wanted, slept with whoever they wanted and they still won’t let me out of my contract. I just want my freedom. I just want to be able to get free from this life.”

A moment of silence befell the table. Else understood that, she hated the life they led sometimes, wished that she got into another one, but it was her family line - more than that though, it was like Ema had said, a job that they managed to help people with.

“What do you want us to do?”

* * *

 

Ema wore an outfit that brought two different emotions battling inside her stomach: an overwhelming desire to rip it off her and fuck on the nearest surfaces and an overwhelming desire to dress her in something that she knows the other woman actually liked.

“Remember, get in and make sure there’s a way for us to get in.” Liisa said into the comm system.

Barely noticeable, Ema nodded and walked nearly seductively into the building, her hips swaying and others staring at her ass and legs in the short mini-skirt. Her hair was down, a small headband pushing the blonde strands away from her beautiful face. Ema looked perfect but if Else was being honest, she liked it when the other girl was less put together, more like herself.

On Birgitta’s screen, they tracked Ema’s footsteps while also watching the streets around them. They were helping her but they weren’t going to fully trust her.

“Master.”

The word made Else bristle and turn towards the screen, watching as Ema walked closer and bowed to the supposed man in charge. The man stood up and brushed his hand across her cheek, a small smile on his face before it turned into a snarl and he smacked her to the floor. Else stood up, anger coursing in her veins before Birgitta forced her to sit.

“Don’t.”

Ema groaned and rubbed her cheek. A small tremor broke out, she was terrified, what for none of them knew. “What did I do now?” She asked, moving to sit up.

“You have betrayed us.”

Else frowned and looked at the screens that showed the streets around them, finally noting the fact that it was silent. Shit. Over the comm link, they could hear Ema pleading, saying that she hadn’t betrayed them and never would, but they were more focused on the fact that they had been caught.

The sliding door to the van opened, a group of thugs held guns to them and one of them – the one with the fuck face – smiled gently and said, “Planning on making this difficult or easy?”

“Let’s do this easy.” She answered and shot a look to both Birgitta and Liisa. “Let’s not let anyone get injured.”

“Good choice, bitch.”

The men of the seedy underworld honestly did not respect women enough, she thought as she let them lead them into the building and up the several staircases. Birgitta was stiff as she walked, hand holding onto Liisa’s and Else felt horrible for pulling them into this. She should’ve dealt with it alone.

Thrown to the floor as the were pushed into the room that Ema had walked into, Else stared at the man in charge, glaring at him. Just outside of her peripheral view, she could spot Ema laying on the floor, bruised and bloodied. Giving a big, feral grin, she spoke before he could, taking control of the situation, “So, hi nice to meet you. Wish I could shake your hand.”

“Else Løkke.” The man sneer, “Your family has been a pain in my ass since your father was in control.”

“Well that’s my family for you.” She replied.

“Ilya.” Ema begged, getting to her knees. “Please, forgive me. Just pretend this never happened and I promise, I’ll stop trying to leave. I’ll stop fighting.”

Else saw red. “You bastard!” She yelled as she jumped up and lunged at the man who made Ema – her everything – beg so softly and so brokenly.

* * *

 

When asked later, Else would say that she had no real memory of going crazy but she would be lying. She remembered feeling so angry and just reaching across and tearing the man’s throat open, laying into him as if she was a wild animal and he was her prey. She also remembered ripping across the room as Ema stared on in surprise and fear and tearing through the mooks that stood around surprised by the 6 ft tall blonde woman that had just killed their leader with her bare hands.

She could remember heaving while covered in blood and standing over the bodies of her enemies while Birgitta dealt with any stragglers and Liisa went over to Ema to check her over. She remembered walking over to Ema and helping her up watching as the blonde winced at the sight of the blood that she was coated in.

“Thank you.” Ema had whispered, tears in her eyes.

But she wouldn’t say anything. Instead Else smiled and said, “Sorry, can’t remember. Guess in the heat of the moment, you really don’t remember what you do.”

Birgitta gave her a small look and then walk off.

“You lie.” Ema said, coming up behind her, frowning slightly. “I saw the look on your face when you tore out his throat. You were in control of yourself.”

“I don’t want that hanging over Birgitta though.” Else replied, “If she knew that I went all crazy while actually being in control, she would think I’m ending out like our father.”

Ema hummed to herself, “One day, you’re going to tell me that story.”

“I’ll tell you once you tell me what every scar on your body means.” She shot back, giving her ex-ex everything a small smile. She was just teasing, the other woman knew that and she could tell, but deep down, she did what to know where the scars that laced her lover’s body came from and what they stood for.

“They mean I survived and I have a chance at a future I want.” Ema said, giving her a kiss and then pulling away softly. “Now, I gotta go, classes start in an hour and Viktorija wants to have lunch.”

“Aww, I thought you could come back for a special lunch with me.” She whined, trying to pull her back.

Ema chuckled, “You mean come back here for sex.” She shook her head, “No, Viktorija wants to see me to decide if it’s okay to bring Aija around me. After I told her what I got myself in, she was properly worried but it’s been about a year since everything died down, so she’s willing to give me a chance.”

“Well I’m glad that your sis is not being so picky given her own history…”

“It’s because of her own history that she’s being picky. She doesn’t want Aija dragged back into that world.”

That brought a small thought to her head, “You haven’t told her I’m an assassin have you?” She asked, grinning as she watched the slightly smaller blonde start fidgeting.

“I told her you reclaim things.” She replied after a moment, “Since you guys don’t really kill anymore.”

“Oh, reclaim?”

“You reclaimed me so I don’t see how I’m that far from the mark.”

“I’mma claim that ass tonight.” She squeezed Ema in her arms and she let that joy of having the other in her arms spread to her insides, alighting her heart with happiness. “I’mma also -”

“Peter’s coming in!” They heard Liisa yell and they sprung apart. The young boy was so inquisitive that he often ended up asking inappropriate questions when he spotted them cuddling too close. Liisa had began to explain things to him, reminding him that it was normal but the boy had asked enough awkward questions for them to just not cuddle each other around him.

“I’ve got to go.” Ema said once again, leaning up to kiss her again. “I’ll be back in time for tonight, be nice to our new clients and make sure you get all the information down. Don’t doodle on the page again, okay?”

“Okay. I won’t.” She promised and listen as Ema greeted Peter and Liisa before leaving.

Liisa walked in, smile on her face as she directed Peter to go up to the playroom they had set up for the boy. “Everything okay?” She asked as she spotted the look on Else’s face.

“Yeah and thanks.” If Liisa hadn’t listened to her a year ago, she probably wouldn’t have the love of her life and a great job. Yeah, there was still looming problems, her violent tendencies would have to be nipped into bud but having Ema around helped and in the end that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and Kudos!


End file.
